


Dimenticando la Russia

by LeysaByrne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, Evento, F/M, Ferita, Hurt/Comfort, Infermiera, One-Shot, Perdita di memoria, Russia, calendario dell'avvento, h/c, memoria, ospedale, risveglio, what if, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeysaByrne/pseuds/LeysaByrne
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt: Alfabeto CirillicoGiorno: 17 Dicembre





	Dimenticando la Russia

L’odore di disinfettante fu la prima cosa che penetrò nelle sue narici. Era inerme, in quel letto d’ospedale e, mentre i suoi sensi iniziavano piano piano a risvegliarsi, sentiva un brusio indistinto venire tutto intorno a lui, ma non erano voci. I dolori furono la seconda cosa che percepì, e si scatenavano da ogni parte del suo corpo. Piedi, gambe, schiena, braccia, non c’era un punto che non dolesse o che non gli desse almeno fastidio. La testa era ciò che più gli faceva male, come se milioni di spilli venissero trafitti incessantemente nel suo cranio e mandassero fitte fino al centro del suo cervello. Fu sorpreso quando trovò la forza di aprire gli occhi.

« _Как дела?_ »1

Una donna lì vicina a lui non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di rendersi conto di dove si trovasse. Lo guardò sorridendo e con sguardo interrogativo, prima di tornare a mettere mano alle flebo ed ai macchinari nella stanza.

Bucky la guardò con espressione spaesata. Dal tono si rese conto che probabilmente gli aveva posto una domanda, ma in una lingua a lui sconosciuta. Lei ripetè ancora una volta le due parole, ma di nuovo Bucky non capì, e chinando leggermente il capo – per quel che i dolori gli permettevano – la guardò con sguardo spaventato. Iniziava a rendersi conto solo in quel momento di trovarsi in un letto d’ospedale, e la cosa lo agitava.

« _Ты помнишь меня? Я Лидия._ »2 La donna si sedette sul bordo del suo letto e, con sguardo affettuoso ma un po’ preoccupato, posò una mano su quella di Bucky.

Lui la ritrasse immediatamente. Ogni parola di quella lingua gli sembrava una minaccia.

«Come?» la voce uscì dalle sue labbra tremante e sussurrata, per quanto si fosse sforzato ad articolare quelle lettere.

Qualcosa nella serenità della donna si ruppe istantaneamente. Già il modo in cui lo guardava le aveva fatto percepire che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma non capirla addirittura? Maledisse tutti i soldati dell’HYDRA che li avevano perseguitati da quando lui era riuscito a scappare ed aveva rinnegato il suo essere il Soldato d’Inverno. Maledisse tutti coloro che li avevano traditi durante la fuga.

«Tu sai dove ti trovi?» disse con un forte accento russo, cercando di mantenere la lucidità e non farsi prendere dalle emozioni.

Bucky scosse leggermente la testa. Non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse successo, non ricordava… non ricordava niente che potesse spiegare il fatto che fosse in un ospedale.

«Sei in ospedale. A Perm.»

Perm? In Russia? Non riusciva a capacitarsi di essere finito lì.

«Cos’è successo? Dov’è Steve?» Si sforzò di chiedere, ma iniziò immediatamente a tossire ed un bruciore intenso gli invase il petto. Portò istintivamente entrambe le mani vicino al cuore, in preda al panico per quel dolore così forte.

La donna si alzò immediatamente e prese una siringa che aveva già preparato e posato su un piano sterilizzato. Ne iniettò il contenuto direttamente nella flebo, e poi sistemò una mascherina sulla bocca ed il naso di Bucky.

«Respira profondamente» gli ordinò lei, senza scomporsi.

Bucky chiuse gli occhi e fece come lei gli aveva detto. Dopo qualche secondo ancora, finalmente il dolore cessò, ed i macchinari smisero di suonare all’impazzata, tornando all’iniziale brusio indistinto segno che tutto andava bene. I ricordi riaffioravano lentamente nella mente di lui. Un treno. La caduta. Erano le ultime cose che ricordava. Quei ricordi gli diedero un piccolo sollievo che lo aiutarono a rilassarsi ancora di più. Sentiva che avrebbe dovuto ricordare altro, ma in quel momento credette che fosse qualcosa di poco conto. Era sopravvissuto, seppur in pessime condizioni.

«Il treno, sono caduto, giusto?» chiese, spostando leggermente la mascherina per farsi sentire bene.

Il sangue gelò nelle vene della donna. Certo che era caduto dal treno, ma era una cosa successa molti, molti anni prima. Era una storia che Bucky soleva raccontargli quando era preso dalla nostalgia degli Howling Commandos. Quella domanda, semplicemente, confermò ogni sua più grande paura. Il colpo alla testa che aveva ricevuto, lo shock, o qualsiasi altra cosa successa mentre combatteva contro l’HYDRA, gli avevano fatto perdere la memoria. Anche la memoria di lei.

«Proprio così» mentì lei, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto.

Gli fece cenno di sbottonarsi la lunga camicia da notte che indossava, non sapendo come dirlo nella sua lingua, ma lui per fortuna la comprese perfettamente. Lei, intanto, andò a prendere delle medicazioni dallo stesso ripiano su cui vi era prima poggiata la siringa.

Delle lunghe bende erano sistemate sul lato del petto di Bucky, e non appena lei le rimosse rivelarono una grande e profonda ferita da taglio. Il disinfettante che usò lei per pulirla bruciava, ma Bucky non emise nemmeno un gemito. Lei, con cura, tamponò i piccoli rivoli di sangue che ne erano fuoriusciti a causa del fatto che si fosse svegliato e mosso più del solito.

«Io sono Lidya, sono…» si morse il labbro. Non poteva dirgli niente finché non avesse recuperato la memoria. Se mai l’avesse recuperata. No, non poteva pensare a quella tragica conclusione della loro storia.

«Sei?» la esortò lui.

«Tua infermiera» disse, ancora con il suo inglese stentato, e posizionò i cerotti attorno alla garza, così da farla stare il più forma possibile.

Bucky si tocco il costato, sussultando leggermente per il dolore. Poi sollevò lo sguardo e cercò di accennare un sorriso.

«Grazie»

«Questo è mio lavoro» rispose lei, cercando di celare la tristezza dietro le ciglia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traduzione delle frasi in Russo: 
> 
> 1 «Come stai?»
> 
> 2 «Ti ricordi di me? Sono Lidiya»


End file.
